A New Debt
by LunarLogic
Summary: Okay, my first shot at a multi-chappie fic. Soooo, romance between the Wind Mistress and the Lazy Genius. I don't want to give to much away, so well yea. Hope you like it. Please R & R! I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!
1. Chapter 1

A New Debt

She had fought hard, and had lost. He had her now, pressed against the cool brick wall of one of the many secluded buildings of the Leaf Village. This had all started as a normal day, had you told her she would lose her precious virginity tonight, after being overpowered, you would have had your head bashed in.

But this was not the case now. His knee slid between her legs painfully, and his claws dug at her shoulders while his fangs took her neck. She, Sabaku No Temari, was going to be raped. She had taken it all silently, not believing this to be true quite yet. She would not give him the pleasure of making her beg or plead. Her pride would not allow it.

His growls of lust got stronger and stronger, until he finally made a grab at her fishnets. She bit her lip hard, because if she screamed, he would force her more. She thought back to just half an ago, wishing she had left the bar earlier.

_" Temari-san, are you sure you don't want an escort home, these streets can be quite terrible at night, even for you" the kind bar keeper had insisted. "No, I get enough of having an escort with Shikamaru, thanks though, but I don't think I will be bothered" she had replied. Man, how arrogant and stupid that sounded now. She had gone there to meet with some of the Leaf Girls, and just have a discussion, but they would all be at home, maybe even in bed now. "Lucky them" she thought._

The culprit rushed her back into her current situation when she heard a zipper undo. She shuddered inwardly, but held her common stoic stare. "Come on baby, moan for me" he whispered. "Not on your life, Inuzuka" she snapped, still struggling. "Ohh, you will" he assured her.

He undid her skirt, and was going to enter her, when he froze.

The blonde didn't know what he was waiting for; he had her where he wanted her, why make her wait? Man, when she got her chakra back was he going to be dead. He slowly backed away, and then Temari saw why. A long black shadow had him captured, and he was repeating the shadow commander's movements.

"Kiba, I don't think this troublesome woman likes what you are doing to her" the Nara said with a deadly ring to his voice. "She liked it, didn't ya?" snickered the dog-nin greedily. The Sand kunochi didn't answer; she just slid to the ground and started to shake.

"Get out of here, Inuzuka, or I will kill you" warned the savoir from his standing point. The criminal just nodded and the genius released his shadow. Kiba scampered off, like a disappointed puppy that didn't get his treat.

Temari was feeling very, very afraid. She was still shaking violently, and her vision was going hazy, and not to mention she was cold, and she had pain every where she could feel, but it was the heart in her that hurt the most.

The shadow-master ran to her side, and he gently touched her face. She jerked away, afraid to be touched. The thing that amazed him was that she wasn't crying. "You and your troublesome pride" he said in all seriousness. It was troublesome, but it was beginning to rain now, and he lifted her with ease and took her to his apartment.

He set a candle on the bedside table, pulled back the covers, and laid the sleeping kunochi under the sheets. He was glad that she had passed out, because she wouldn't have let him carry her if she hadn't, and it was best she didn't wake until morning. "So troublesome" he muttered. This had been quite the night. Seeing her in such a vulnerable position, being who she was, scared him out of his mind, and that was troublesome.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto, in any way, shape or form

She awoke with a fright, and immediately swiveled her head around, searching for some sign of where she was. The night before came to her in a flash, and she sobbed. She hadn't cried since her mother had died, some 20 years before. She felt so weak, so…..useless and helpless. She slowly got out from under her covers, her legs were shaky but bearable, and her heart was in pain.

She quietly crept to the door, and just as she got to the frame, it opened and she let out a yelp. The door caught her in the side, and she went down on the floor again. She whimpered and backed away from the door. There in front of her stood her lazy escort. "Morning Temari" he yawned.

She backed away immediately. As he took another step forward, she took two back, this continued until her back hit the bed.

Now this was a new thing to the Nara, he was used to her being so straightforward and confident, yet he had just heard her whimper like an injured child. He didn't know how to react. So he lumbered over to the bed and softly sat down on the end of the bed.

She eyed him cautiously. Surely Shikamaru didn't do this to her. His hand reached out for her and she scooted away more. What was wrong with her? She normally wasn't like this.

"Temari-chan, I won't hurt you, it's too troublesome" he said softly. He reached out for her again, and she turned away once more. "Temari, please tell me what you remember, and please believe me when I say it wasn't me" he said, trying to gain her trust. He felt like he was dealing with a skittish fawn.

"Wh-who di-did it?" she stuttered. He looked at her silently and sighed "Kiba". A remembering look flashed in her eyes and she turned away. Her eyes watered but she refused, or more her pride did, to let her cry in front of the crybaby himself.

" Wh-why did he s-stop?" she questioned again. "Uh, I forced him to, with my shadow possession of course" he replied. She froze and eyed him. Her decision was split second, and she threw her arms around him and whimpered. Her head dug into his shoulder, and in that moment, time seemed to stop.

Shikamaru at the moment didn't know what to make of this. Troublesome woman cry, it wasn't possible was it? He didn't think so. She sobbed again and clung tighter.

Then, all of a sudden, tears of all the years came pouring down. Her pride had finally swallowed itself, and at the moment she didn't care. She let them come, though silently. The lazy Nara genius felt something wet come through his undershirt."No, couldn't be" he thought to himself.

He slowly embraced her, not sure if that was a genius thing to do, her almost being raped last night and all, but she seemed to allow it. After several minutes, he lifted her head and saw tears running down her face. He was amazed, he hadn't even heard her.

The blonde looked down shamefully, knowing that ninja's shouldn't cry. She pulled away and went to go strap back on her fan and walk the streets proudly. But he caught her wrist, and she sobbed again. "Everyone deserves a moment of weakness, and you owe me one, you troublesome kunochi"he said, trying to make light of the situation.

She settled in his arms again, finding the comfort she hadn't had for so long, the loving kind of comfort her heart had buried a craving for. His arms felt safe……wait WHAT?

"Temari, are you okay?" she heard him question, interrupting her thoughts. "I-I think so" she replied. "I will have to report this to Hokage-sama, you do know this?" he said in a serious voice. "And I want you to have a medical exam as well, no objections" he ordered. She just silently nodded her head. For once in her life, she didn't feel like arguing. He got up, helped her into a long Japanese style dress that could cover her torn clothes, and he locked the fan up, not wanting her to carry it. He then helped her down the steps, and they walked as normal to the Hokage building. To everyone they looked normal, but he had to help her up the steps to the building because she was so sore.

"Come in" barked the blonde Hokage, responding to the knock on her door. She glanced up as she heard the door open. "Ahhh, Shikamaru-san, Temari-san, what brings you here today, you have today and the tomorrow off of meetings……" questioned Tsunade. " Do you have any appointments today, Hokage-sama?" inquired the lazy genius.

"No" was her reply. She could tell something was amiss, he hadn't said troublesome in the last two sentences, and she hadn't spoken at all. "Please close the blinds then, Hokage-sama" requested Shikamaru in a serious tone. The Sannin complied, and she locked the door as well. "Now what is this about, it must be serious" demanded the older blonde. Temari slowly removed her dress and revealed her torn clothes.

The Sannin's eyes went wide, and she stood up immediately to inspect the Sand Ambassador more closely. "She was raped, or nearly was, Tsunade-sama" informed the Nara. The Hokage looked back and forth between both of them. "It was Kiba Inuzuka" continued the Nara. "But please, examine her right away" asked the genius.

"Please remove your shirt and skirt, Temari-san" requested the medic. Temari shook her head, and sobbed. "Fine" sighed the Hokage. She then hit her on the back of the head, knocking her out. "I'm sorry, but I will have to continue this at the hospital, I will put her in a private room" said the Hokage, preparing to transport the kunochi. "Very well, I will see you later, but please be careful, it was horrible" said Shikamaru in a sad tone. "I will expect a full report when she is well again, see you there" and with that, the blonde departed.

THIS CHAPTER SUCKED!! A little kindergarten kid could have written that poor excuse for a chapter. I apologize, and depending on the reviews, I may rewrite this one.


	3. Chapter 3

The young Nara knocked on his parent's door. His mother answered and welcomed him in. "Hello son, come for something?" asked his dad as he did the dishes. "I just need to tell you guys that I will be at the hospital for the next few days, just in case you happened to stop by and wonder where I am, and please no mention of this to anyone" their son said sadly. "What happened son, are you hurt?"Questioned his old man. "No dad and I finally know what that troublesome thing you said to me meant. And with that, he hopped off toward the hospital, stopping to collect over night things at his apartment, and then rushing off toward the building.

"What did he mean, Shikaku?" questioned Yoshino. The older Nara male thought for a moment, and then dropped the dish he had been drying with a shatter. "SHIKAKU!!" screamed his wife. "Honey, he meant that he found his troublesome woman" replied the man, still in shock. Yoshino just stared at him. She then picked up the pieces and quietly started to help her husband. "You don't think……." She asked her husband while rubbing the poor dishes violently. "Oh, I think" he laughed.

The pigtailed blonde jerked awake in her bed. Shikamaru wasn't there, so she bolted up right. Just then a couple of nurses came in to try and get her to change into a hospital gown. She just screamed and wouldn't let them touch her. One of them was a man, and he had brown hair. He wasn't Kiba, but she didn't seem to know that. The two eventually gave up and left. She settled back down under the covers, still shaking.

"Thank Kami you are here, Shikamaru" gasped the Hokage. "What happened?" was the young man's immediate reply. " I was getting her admitted, and she went to the room, but when I sent two nurses to get her prepped for examination, she wouldn't let them near her, I think you are the only one she will let touch her, so you have just become nurse for day" added 

the Sannin gleefully. "Troublesome" was his only response as he followed the blonde down the corridor.

At the sound of the door creaking, the Sand Princess set up right, frightened out of her wits. She pressed herself against the headboard. "Temari, it's me" she heard a familiar voice call. She felt his presence set beside her on the bed and she relaxed. "Listen, I know this is troublesome for you, but could you please put this gown on?" he requested gently, holding the garment out toward her. She took it and started to undress, when he turned around and stared at the opposite wall. She removed everything and dawned the green hospital gown.

"I'm done" she called. "Good, now follow me" he said. She trusted him and he led her to a floor or two above where a metal table covered in cloth was in the center of the room. She, still being afraid and skittish, turned around to go back to her room, but he stopped her. "No one is going to hurt you" he reassured, and he led her gently over to the table, and he lifted her 

up and set her down firmly on the table. She went to set up, but he held her there. "Look, this is for the best, trust me" he cooed. He placed her feet in metal clasps, and she shrieked, and fought hard." Shhhhh…..Temari-chan….it's okay, Tsunade won't hurt you" he said reassuringly.

Just then, the blonde in question walked through the door and locked it behind her. She pulled up a roller chair and sat at the end of the table. Shikamaru pulled up a chair behind the lovely Sand kunochi and placed his arms around her neck, and tried to calm her. Tsunade gently began checking the bruises on her legs, and then her hips. _"She definitely got a number done on her"_ thought Tsunade. Chakra spread from her hands and healed all the strained muscles and bruises on from her knees to her thighs. "I'm going to lift her shirt up, hold her Shikamaru" commanded the medic. He held her tighter and when the hospital gown came to just below her breast, Temari struggled. "Temari-chan, shhhhhhhh this is going to help you, I'm here" comforted the genius. She stopped and just bit her lip.

Tsunade finished her examination, and began to heal the remaining bruises. "She is alright, I will have the report to you this afternoon, and this treatment will leave her very sore and in immense pain due to the degree of strain on the muscles, and since you are the only one she will have touch her, you will have to help her with some very private matters for at least a week" finished the blonde. The pineapple head just nodded. "I will give you a full list, and I don't suppose you will have a problem staying overnight, I will prepare the bed next to hers, since you love her and all" said the Hokage with a glimmer in her brown eyes. "H-Hokage-sama, love is too troublesome, especially for me, you know that" was the geniuses reply. "Then you wouldn't be here, now would you?" was her knowing reply. Shikamaru decided the best strategy was to avoid the question, so he said "Of course Hokage-sama, but I hardly think this is the time to be discussing such things, I will help her, though it will be troublesome" sighed the genius. "Very well, I will inform the staff, and send a letter to Kazekage-sama" said the blonde Sannin as she strode out of the office.

"Has anyone seen Shikamaru?" a chubby Akimichi said, questioning the other ninja in their age group. "No, Choji-kun I haven't" was Ino's reply. "I haven't seen him either" came Sakura's voice. "He doesn't have any missions, or we would have been informed" said Ino with a little concern. "You don't think something happened to youthful Shikamaru, do you?" asked Lee, joining the conversation. "I don't know, let's go ask his parents, I have already been by his apartment, and he isn't there" said Choji, heading off toward the elder Nara's house. Lee and Ino followed the tubby fellow.

"Mrs. Nara, do you know where Shikamaru is?" questioned the family's fat friend. "No, I am afraid I don't kids" was her reply as she kept her son's words. "I don't either kids" called Shikaku from the living room. "We can't find him anywhere" sighed Choji. "I'm sure he's fine, did you try on the hill?" she assured him. "Yea and he isn't there either" said Choji, sounding worried.

The trio walked off, still wondering where on earth their lazy friend could be. Ten Ten and Neji were training, so Lee joined them, but Ino and Choji continued to search for the shadow master.

Temari awoke with a fright. She must have drifted off to sleep after the examination. She remembered everything from the night before and today and gasped. "What a weakling I have become" she sighed. "And you call me lazy, you have been asleep for three hours" said the genius lazily from the other bed. "What are you doing here?" she snapped. Then she remembered the examination room, and the night before. "Since I am the only one that you will let near you, I am to be your troublesome nurse for the next week until you can do things on your own again" was his reply. "What do you mean, I can do things on my own" was her 

arrogant reply. She then attempted to get up, but found she couldn't move without immense pain. "See, I told you" he sighed. He then stood up and strode over to the edge of her bed.

He stared at her for a good long minute, until she was finally fed up with it. "What?"She questioned getting a little irritated. "You only wanted me with you, this entire time, why is that?" he questioned. "Why should I tell you" she retorted. "I liked you better when you cried" he said laughing. " I showed weakness, disgracing my name as a ninja, I have always been weak, so go ahead, as soon as I can move your going down" was her rough reply. "You know, you don't have to be like that, you are human after all, and it's just us here" he said in a very sweet tone. "So what did you come all the way to my bed for?" she asked. "Well, the Hokage said that we are troublesomely in love, and that you needed a bath after you woke" he said, blushing tremendously. "B-b-bath?" she stammered. "But I can't--"she stopped. His meaning sunk into her mind. "No way" was her final answer. "Troublesomely, it's the doctor's orders" was his only reply. "Why you?" she barked back. "Like I said, you weren't being yourself, you clung to me the 

entire morning this morning and in the exam room" he yawned. Without another word, he scooped her up and walked into the bathroom.


	4. Chapter 4

"SHIKAMARU NARA!!" she screamed in protest. Not that she could do anything about it. "Would you rather have one of the male nurses do it?" he questioned. She shut her mouth. "I didn't think so" he said as he laid her by the tub. "Troublesome" he muttered as he turned on the warm water. "If it's so troublesome, then why are you doing it?" she questioned. "Like I said, the Hokage says that we are in love" he replied blushing once more. He then removed his shirt, not wanting it to get wet. "And are we, crybaby?" she asked teasingly. He didn't reply there wasn't any need too, she knew instinctively. He turned back to the tub and started to fill it to about five inches below the rim. When this was done, he made sure the water was at a good temperature and he turned back to her.

She went red, despite herself. "Don't tell me the Suna Tigris is afraid." He teased. She just winced in response. Realizing what he had said he hung his head. "It's alright, I deserve it anyway" she sighed. "You are one of the strongest and scariest women I know, troublesome woman, you know I won't hurt you" he whispered and he started to undo her shirt.

She was frightened; she still wasn't fully back to herself. She felt her purple shirt come off, and then her fishnets. Soon, she was completely bare on top, where she could still see some of the bruises. She looked up at him, and he was a deep shade of red. "Like the view Nara?" she taunted. "Troublesome" he muttered. He then went to undo the skirt and she 

closed her eyes and turned away. "Its okay, your beautiful Temari-chan" he said, trying to calm her.

She was soon completely and utterly naked. Shikamaru was by now very, very embarrassed. She really was beautiful, she wasn't too thin, but she was muscular. She had a 

gorgeous flow to her body. This wasn't helping his mind any, seeing as how it had different plans. "Sh-Shikamaru?" she whimpered, glancing up at him. "Here we go" he said, and he gently lifted her into the tub.

The warm water was very soothing to the girl. The cloud watcher knew this immediately by how nice she became, like earlier that day. He let her head rest against the side, and pulled her disfigured ponytails down. "Temari, if I do something you don't like, please tell me" he requested. "I am going to start with your neck" he continued. He reached for the sponge and placed the body soap on it. "You know only my husband is supposed to ever see me naked" came an honest observation. "Well, when you meet him, tell him I apologize" said the Nara in a disappointed tone. "No need, he is the only one that has" she said in a very sweet tone.

The black haired Jounin almost fell into the tub. She chuckled and allowed him to continue. He moved her a little more out of the water. "I'm going to move to your chest now" he informed her. She just nodded. He slowly washed them, knowing how sensitive they could be. She let out an audible moan and he stopped. "You are very good at this Nara" she praised. He then realized just what kind of moan that was. He continued and soon moved to her stomach. "I'm going to move your legs out of the tub now, and wash them" he said as he slid her limbs out of the water. He moved the sponge in circular motions up and down her sore legs.

"I am now going to lean you against the wall, and clean your back" he informed her, and he steadied her against the wall opposite from him. She put her hands against it, and man did she feel vulnerable. He drug a moist cloth up and down her back, which was also bruised. He went up and down the back of her legs and she moaned again. Man, that wasn't helping him focus any. He gently cleaned her shoulders and her neck.

"Okay, now we do your hair" he said. When he reached for her, she clasped onto his neck with her arms, and allowed him to lay her head over the side near him. He took the shampoo and massaged it into her scalp. He was very careful not to get any in her eyes. He dipped her with one hand behind her neck, and the other rinsed the shampoo out with a glass of water. She was looking into his eyes, and he was reminded again of what his dad had meant all those years before. He repeated the same with the conditioner.

"Now, this is going to be very delicate, Temari" he said. "So please do as I ask" he commanded. How she couldn't wait to be in control again. "This is so troublesome, but could you please spread your legs?" he asked blushing fire engine red. She complied and he had to take a few deep breaths. He couldn't take much more. He slowly started to sponge the inside of her thighs. When he reached her most private spot he showered it with water and sponged the lips. He was finally done. He gave her one final rinse and told her it was time to get out. "Okay" she replied. He lifted her out and helped her into a blue robe. He drained the tub, his mind had finally calmed itself before things got out of hand, and he threw on his shirt. He carried her to her bed and laid her beneath the covers. It was nearly nine, and the Hokage walked in. "I see she has already had her bath, we will bring a late dinner up, only my most trusted nurse will 

know who is in this room, and I have already warned her that she will lose her job if she tells a soul. Temari nodded in thanks.

Sakura had been told about what had happened to the girl in room 678 but couldn't figure why it was such a big deal, nor why it was to be kept a secret. She was currently walking up the last flight of stairs, bringing an obviously late dinner to the patient. She reached the door and saw that no nurses were to enter this room, or come near the patient, yet the patient had already had a bath. The pink-haired nin didn't understand this. She knocked on the door and was let in by the very person her friends had been searching for that very afternoon.

"Hello, Sakura" he mumbled taking the tray. "I thought the woman who was nearly raped was staying in this room" she said, confused. "She is" was the only answer she got. She glanced over the shinobi's shoulder and saw blonde sitting up in bed. She recognized the woman as Sabaku No Temari. "Then, why are you staying here?" she inquired to the genius. "It's too troublesome to tell you" he yawned lazily. "I am already sworn to secrecy" she said. "Very well, go and try to touch her" he said, moving aside to let her in. She went to greet the 

kunochi with a warm handshake, and found that the older girl would not let her near. Then the lazy genius held out his hand and touched her face, and she didn't flinch.

"Are you sure this is Temari?" gasped Sakura. "Oh, it is troublesome woman alright" he sighed. "What happened, was she the one almost raped?" she inquired. Temari, THE Temari then sobbed. Sakura was shocked. "It must have been pretty bad, will she not let anyone touch her?" whispered the pink haired kunochi. "No one but me, which is so troublesome" replied the lazy genius. "How come you?" asked Sakura curiously. " I stopped the rapist before he could finish the deed, but Temari is still in shock, she will return to her normal, arrogant, bossy self in about a week or so, though she does know what is happening, and can recall the events, she is still in some sort of subconscious shock" he relayed to the pink-haired medic.

"I see, then I won't say anything, but Ino-chan and Choji-san have been looking for you" she informed the Nara. "I will be in here with her for awhile, tell them I went on a lone escort mission to Suna" he replied. "But why go through all this trouble, this would be troublesome to a motivated person, let alone you" she stated jokingly. "Well, she needs me, troublesome 

woman" was his reply. Sakura nodded and understood that what she, Ino, TenTen, Hinata and the Hokage herself had thought for years now, was true. Their Lazy Genius of Konoha had fallen for the Suna Princess. "Does this mean that you helped her with her bath, Shikamaru-san?" giggled the medic. "Yes, and it was troublesome, and no mention of that either" he demanded. "Fine, but you should just propose to her when she gets out of here, all of Konoha and probably Suna know that you haven't been able to turn your attention to anything else since our Chuunin exams" said Sakura between giggles. "Goodbye, Sakura" he said. She grinned and took her leave.

He sat the tray on the edge of her bed and picked up the soup bowl. He scooted himself to the edge of the bed on her side and he started to feed her. "This is good" she said as she opened her mouth for the third swallow. The soup was soon finished and he helped her with the water. "Arigatou Shikamaru-kun, for so much you have done" she said gratefully. "Troublesome" he said, as he set down the water bottle and slid off the bed. He tucked the covers around her tightly and set the tray outside the door. They talked for awhile about an assortment of things, until she drifted off to sleep around eleven.

The genius lay in bed, his mind wondering back through the events of the day. He couldn't believe how helpless she seemed. It blew his mind how much she trusted him, and how dependent she was on him. He actually didn't mind this all that much. He was thinking of the future, and how all his plans were apparently going to be rearranged. "How troublesome" was his last thought before drifting off to sleep.

Only a few hours later, a shriek awoke the same young man from his sleep. He bolted awake. He looked around and remembering where he was, he turned to face the bed opposite him that held a blonde kunochi. She was wide eyed in fear. He immediately rose and went to go set by her. "Temari-chan what is wrong" he asked softly. "It-it was him, he was h-here" she whimpered. The genius looked alarmed for a minute and then realized that he sensed no 

foreign chakra. "It was a nightmare, Temari-chan, its okay, go back to sleep" he assured her. "N-no he was here, I know he w-was" she said shakily. Seeing just telling her was to no avail, he slid under the covers with her and gently placed his arms around her waist from the back.

"See, it's just me, go back to sleep" he said tiredly. "O-ok Shikamaru" she sighed and she was back to sleep in about a minute. He quietly slid back into his own bed and glanced at the clock, it was three sixteen am. He went back to his own sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

My thanks to all of you who have left the positive reviews. I really didn't think that this story would to this well, but as I said, thanks to all my viewers, and fans. As thanks, here is a new chapter, a little quicker than usually expected.

Disclaimer- Naruto & Co. has never been mine, isn't mine, nor will it ever be mine…………sadly.

He awoke to the sound of a knock at around nine the next morning. He groggily got up to answer it, and when he did he got a folder shoved in his drooling face. "Here, this is the second report from Hokage-sama on Temari-san's examination" informed the pink-headed girl. The black headed Jounin took it lazily and strode over to his bed and rubbed his eyes.

This had been the one he had wanted to read. He opened it up and scanned it, noting that it was about a page long. _"The patient received serious injuries…………..straining of the muscles particularly in the knees and thighs…………………….chakra loss………………..psychological trauma……….yadda yadda…………………………and it was confirmed that the rape was not successful"_ he read to himself. He sighed in relief, he had been afraid that it had been successful.

A moan came from the other side of the room. He turned around to see an un-troublesome sight. The morning rays crept across her locks and face and her head turned slightly to see him. "Morning, Shikamaru-kun" she said happily. "Morning" he replied and went to go take his usual spot on her bed. He read the report out loud and she smiled in delight at the last line. "That's great" she said, not being able to move much. "Is there anything you need?" he questioned immediately. "No, just you" she replied in her newly acquired sweet tone. How he wanted to kiss her, but with her ordeal, he decided against it. " Thanks for comforting me last night, and don't get too lazy with me being this nice, once I'm out of here, I 

will wail on you twice as hard" she teased. "Your welcome and I wouldn't have it any other troublesome way" he retorted as he slid under the covers once more.

A knock came to the door about half an hour later. Shikamaru got up and opened it. The Hokage stood there and handed Shikamaru a list for Temari. "Do all of this, and I will be back for another check up later tonight" she informed, and then strode away. He skimmed the list

_11:30- Breakfast_

_12:30- tendon exercises (see back of list, do 1-3 for fifteen minutes)_

_1:00- muscle exercises (see also back of list 4-5 for ten minutes)_

_2:00- lunch_

_3:00- visiting hours (your parents wanted to see you)_

_5:00- play Shogi_

_6:30- dinner_

_7:45- play Go_

_9:15- Bath Time (one of your favorites I'm sure)_

_10:30- same as 12:30_

_12:00- be asleep by this time _

_. - Godamie Hokage_

"How troublesome" he said aloud. "What is it, Shikamaru-kun?" she called from her bed. "Nothing, here is the list of troublesome things we are supposed to follow today" he said as he handed her the sheet of paper. She read it through. "What is going to be your favorite 

part?" she inquired. "That's easy, Shogi" he replied. "Hmmmmm….mine is Go or 9:15" she stated with a rather large grin on her face. The Nara blushed and replied "Troublesome".

Around the stated time, breakfast was brought to the both of them. It included scrambled eggs, sausage, and milk. He helped her with hers first, and when she was finished, he ate his own.

"We are supposed to start the exercises now" she said, remembering the list. "Okay, let's see…." He said, flipping over to the back of the paper. He read number one and placed the paper back on the table. He lifted up her left arm and set it on his leg. "Okay, now I want you to slowly move your pinky and your thumb" he said demonstrating. She feebly moved her pinky, as much as it would without straining it again. "Good, now the thumb" he said encouragingly. She obeyed and found she had better luck with it. He picked up the paper and read through number two. "Okay repeat the same with the other hand" he commanded. She did so readily, enjoying the challenge. " Now, do both simultaneously" he read aloud. She winced, but completed the step.

"Next is muscle" he said and he read through both the steps. He lifted one of her legs out from under the sheets and laid it in his lap. "Now Nara, no frisky stuff" she cooed from the head of the bed. He sighed and said "Ok now try slowly lifting your leg, but no more than an inch. She did and then did it with the other leg. This went on for an hour, with five minutes between each exercise.

At two, some rice balls were brought, and the two enjoyed a light lunch. They chatted and talked about various subjects while he sat there on the edge of her bed.

At precisely three pm, a knock came to the door. The shinobi answered it and his old man and mother greeted him. "Hello son" his father said heartily. "This place is a mess, how many times have I told you to keep your shirts picked up" nagged Yoshino, immediately straitening up the place. This went on for about ten minutes when the older woman finally was satisfied; she noticed someone else was in the room. "Who is this, Shikamaru?" his mom asked with a pleased grin. "This is Temari" he said in a monotone voice. "I see the well known kunochi of the Sand" his dad stated, taking a few steps near her. "I don't think she will let you near her, 

dad" called the genius. "Why not, what all have you been telling her about me?" laughed the elder Nara male.

Yoshino had already gone near the girl. "Don't worry, I wouldn't go near him either" she joked, so only Temari could hear. The blonde smirked, but said nothing. "What is wrong with 

her, Shikamaru?" questioned Yoshino. "Nothing, she just went through something troublesome" said Shikamaru, getting irritated. His dad took a step toward her, and she reeled back. "Did I do something?" inquired Shikaku, hoping he hadn't. His wife glared at him. "No, she won't let anyone near her" his son replied. "Then why are you here?" his mother asked.

Shikamaru sat on her bed and put his hand on her arm without any trouble. "Except me" he sighed. His parents looked at each other knowingly. "That and she can't move without immense pain, so I kind of have to take care of her" he continued. "I see, so you packed, came all the way here, stay the night, and take care of this girl's every need" said his dad, with a new form of disbelief in his voice. "Do you mind if I tell them, Temari-chan?" said Shikamaru, his tone changing from flat to soft automatically. His father noted this as well. The blonde shook her head slightly and lay back down.

The younger of the males related the entire shebang, excluding his apartment and the bath of course. "My apologies Temari-san, and I do admire your strength as a ninja" said the older two as they bowed. "Yoshino, I will be back home later, I have a few appointments I must deal with myself" said Shikaku. "Very well, but I want you home by six, or you have to clean the house again" she said walking out the door.

"Is there something else, son?" he questioned, even though he knew there was. "Let's talk in the bathroom" he said, leaving a now sleeping Temari. The two males kept their voices down. Shikamaru relayed what else had happened between the two. His father listened intently, not even flinching at the mention of the bath. "Well son, I can't say that I am surprised, you have been in love with Sabaku No Temari since she saved your sorry butt" he laughed quietly. "It just took you this long to see it" he continued. " And it seems you finally know what I mean by what I said, and she will be a very troublesome woman, but remember, she will always be Sabaku No Temari, precious Desert Rose of the Sand" reminded Shikaku. "I know, dad, and I am not worthy of her, I know that" he sighed sadly. "Don't worry son, she loves you too, otherwise we wouldn't be having this discussion right here, right now" he reminded again. He rose to leave and opened the door quietly. "I will tell your mom to start preparing for the wedding" he laughed as he shut the outside door behind him. Shikamaru looked at the clock it was a little past five. It occurred to him that she couldn't play Shogi or Go in her state, so he didn't understand why the Hokage had put it down.

He had just turned around when another knock came to the door. There stood none other than Hatake Kakashi himself. "Hello, Shikamaru-san, I was sent here to play Shogi, eat dinner, and play go with you" stated his fellow Jounin. "Very well, I have a board" he said motioning him to follow. He set it quietly at the end of Temari's bed and he took the end nearest her and the Copy Ninja took the opposite. She stirred a little but stayed in slumber. Kakashi saw her and grinned in understanding. He had heard the rumors, and he had been told by the Hokage about the situation, and how it was to be top secret.

"How is she?" he questioned. "Troublesome" was his only reply. He knew Kakashi was smart, so he thoroughly thought out a strategy . Kakashi felt sorry for the Sand kunochi, he truly 

did, and thought it was disgraceful that a Leaf nin would take an unwilling woman. Sure, he read perverted books, but he still honored women. He glanced at the sleeping girl again and sighed. "Not getting any ideas I hope" came the opponent's voice. He turned his attention back to Shikamaru and said calmly "Now, no getting defensive, she is very pretty, but I was just thinking how vile it is to try and rob something so beautiful of its honor" he replied honestly. "Yes I know, watch out if she screams, it may get troublesome" informed the Nara, moving another piece into position.

The game continued uninterrupted for about another half an hour, but around five thirty the kunochi began to toss and turn. Then, she let out a screech. Shikamaru was at her side immediately. Her eyes shot open and she was in a cold sweat. "He was…was…here, I swear he was….." she gasped. "No, Temari-chan, just another nightmare, I'm glad you are awake, it's nearly dinner time. " B-but Shikamaru-kun he was h-here" she insisted. "I have been by your side this entire time, he hasn't been here" he cooed. "O-ok" she said. She settled back down until she saw the game board and older Jounin. She whimpered again. "He won't do anything while I am here, its okay, trust me, we are just playing Shogi" he reassured her. She calmed a bit but she still stayed on alert. She became a spectator to their game. By the time a knock came at six-thirty, Shikamaru had beat the old Copy Ninja. "Good game, I will wait while you two eat, I will eat dinner later" he said. "Very well" replied the Nara as he went to get the door. He brought back two trays with sandwiches on them. He set the Sand nin's tray on her bed and his on the table. "Excuse me of a moment, Kakashi-san" requested the shadow nin, turning to Temari.

He cut the morsel into bite sized pieces and started to feed her. Kakashi, though he didn't show it, was a little amazed. The love between these two was no lie; he could even feel it himself. He watched the best example of love take place in front of him, and he had to say it was better than the book, even though it wasn't perverted. As soon as she finished, he sat back down and started another round, which finished quickly with Shikamaru narrowly escaping his opponents trap and winning. "Another good one, how about we switch to Go now?" he requested. They switched boards and continued playing. Temari realized what Shikamaru had planned, and said "Kakashi-san, come here" she requested. Shikamaru glanced at her hesitantly. Kakashi took this as an honor, and leaned over, she whispered something in his ear and the older Jounin smiled. He hadn't even seen the geniuses plan. He returned to the game, with a new strategy. Shikamaru was surprised when he lost, and assumed the elder had seen through his trap. "That was another excellent game, but I couldn't have done it without the ladies' help" he said, as he stood to leave. "Troublesome" was his reply. The Copy Ninja walked to the door and opened it "Thanks for playing" called the younger Jounin. "See you later, Kakashi-san" called the blonde. The elder left the two alone and Shikamaru turned to her and said "Nearly bath time, you ready?" "Sure, just don't enjoy yourself too much" she agreed.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Thanks again to you all! I'm so glad you are enjoying the story! I take requests for stories, as long as they are not Yaoi, Yuri, or ShikaIno. Hope you enjoy the new chapter, & keep reviewing!

He strode to her, and lifted her gently out of bed. This time, all she had on was the hospital gown, so he stood behind her and untied all of the ribbons delicately. Soon, the garment was off her and he started the tub again. He removed his shirt once more. He turned to her, taking in the beauty of her curves. "When we get out of here, you will have plenty of time to look" she chuckled. "Wh-what do you mean?" he asked, having had his thoughts interrupted. "You will see, but please help me in the tub, I am very sore" she requested. "Okay, here we go" he said as he lifted the Tigris into the tub. "Hmmm" she groaned as the warm water surrounded her. "Okay, let's do the hair first this time" he said, turning her head toward him. He shampooed and conditioned her hair well, then moved on to her body. " Now, I am 

going to start with your legs this time, and try not to moan, I know they are sore and hurt" he requested. "You and I both know that isn't why I'm moaning" she snapped back playfully. The shadow user blushed. He moved the cloth up and down in a circular motion.

"Next is stomach" he said. "Kami, do you know how helpless and vulnerable I feel Nara?" she asked. "No, I don't" he replied. "Are you still afraid Temari-chan?" asked the genius. "I suppose, I am still not myself, it will take me awhile to be myself around people again" she replied quietly. He cleaned her smooth skin, and soon moved to her chest. He was dipping the 

cloth in the soap again, when she weakly placed her hand on his. "It's alright, you can use your hands" she said. "I would feel better using this" he replied. "Whatever Nara" she sniggered. He continued, going very slowly once more, making sure they were clean. "See if you can turn on your stomach by yourself" he suggested. She tried and made it half way, but nearly cried out in pain. "Okay, I will help you the rest of the way" he said calmly.

He slid and arm under her bare skin and her back was to him. He stroked it gently, knowing every inch was painful. He did her neck and shoulders the same way. "Okay, time for the delicate part" he sighed, turning her over once more. She was blushing a little, and he 

cleaned her thighs, inside and out, very thoroughly. He then moved to her lower area and could feel how tense she was. He did a quick rinse and then picked her up out of the tub.

"Thanks again, Shikamaru-kun" she said happily. "No problem" he said, helping her back into the gown. He tied every knot and carried her back into the hospital bed. He slid her under the covers, and lay down next to her. They completed the exercises for the night and he sat on the end of her bed. "Why are you doing all of this?" she asked suddenly. "Well, it's too troublesome to explain" he said flatly. "So, what happens after this" she asked. "Your choice" he said sadly. "Well, I will have to return to Suna of course" she said. "Ok" he said; his heart dropping through his chest. "Say goodbye to my brothers, and come live with you" she finished smiling. He looked shocked. "I know how much you love Suna and your brothers, I would never want you to leave that, plus then they wouldn't have an ambassador" he said. "I will just live here, and travel back and forth, no big deal, travelling between two things you love" she said sleepily. She then closed her eyes and went to sleep.

The Nara gaped open mouthed. He couldn't believe that she had just admitted her feelings. He gazed at the sleeping girl with a new respect. How could someone like her love him?" he wondered. "So troublesome" he sighed and went back to sleep in his own bed.

Over the next two days, the two became very comfortable with each other. By her fourth day in the hospital, the patient had full use of both of her arms, but none of her legs. At bath time, he helped her to the bathroom as usual and realized that she could do this herself. 

He looked at her hesitantly, since this had become an intimate bonding time for the both of them. Then he turned around and started to walk back into the other room when she called "Where do you think you are going, crybaby?" He whirled around in shock. "You can do this yourself" he said unsurely. "Well, you haven't had a bath in days, why don't you join me for mine?" she suggested. "Uh, too troublesome" he said blushing. " Aw, little Nara afraid that I will make fun of him?" she cackled evilly. She started to remove her gown and she tossed it aside. " You know you want to" she cooed. He walked back in and turned on the water. He made sure the door was locked. "What you ask for is what you get" he sighed lazily. Truth be told he was nervous, he had never been naked in front of a girl, let alone Temari, before. She leaned against him for support, and she started to remove his pants. He went scarlet, and he soon was bare except for his boxers.

Her hands went to the elastic lining of the undergarments. He whimpered and held her hands away. " Tsk Tsk, being shy are we?" she laughed. He blushed. " its fine, go ahead and lift me in the tub" she ordered. He did so, gently as always. She then put her hand over her eyes, giving him the privacy he wanted. He slid them off, and gently set down with her in the warm, soothing water. She uncovered her eyes and grinned. She couldn't lean up so she just leaned against the tile wall. He lifted the cloth and started with her legs again, since they were closest. " Nara, you can use your hands" she said. He looked at her, and then said " I don't want to remind you of the incident". She nodded her head in thanks, but insisted. " You won't it isn't like you are going to rape me, and I will tell you to stop if I get any flashbacks, besides I trust you" she said reassuringly. "If you're sure" he said and he dropped the cloth and lathered his hands in the soap.

He started on her legs, never taking his eyes of hers. They were both completely covered by the water, but he was still nervous. "Do you think that you will ever be able to be intimate with another man again?" he asked her as he was washing her tummy. "What do you think I have been with you this entire time" she replied haughtily. " I meant other than me" he said annoyed. She furrowed her brow and it was obvious that she was annoyed. "Do you not get it, Nara, I will never be intimate with anybody but you again" she said confidently. He dared fate, and kissed her smack on the mouth.

"What was that for?" she yelled back. "For admitting you love me" he said victoriously. Her eyes widened and her pride took control " I never said that" she replied stubbornly. " You didn't have to" whispered softly. " Neither did you" she returned. She took the chance and kissed him again. He smiled and licked her lips, gently dragging his tongue between them. "Enough Shikamaru" she ordered. He stopped immediately, wondering what he had done wrong. "It is bath time, and I would like to continue" she said. He nodded and continued rubbing his soap covered hands over her collarbone, and when he reached her chest, he stopped and made sure it was alright. " Go ahead" she insisted. He nervously glanced down, blushing a frightful shade. Before he knew it, her hands were on his, leading him gently down to her breasts, he gasped when she placed them there. " Do not be afraid Nara, you won't hurt me" she urged him. He needed to do this, to get him comfortable with her. He gently started to clean the valley in between the bumps, trying to keep himself from getting excited. He finished with them and she turned over to expose her back to him.

He stroked her back once more, noticing that the swelling and bruises starting to go down and fade away. She turned back over and caught his eye. " Troublesome woman" he sighed happily. He opened her legs and began cleansing them, and massaging her place. " I can't wait until the wedding night, Shikamaru-kun" she whispered. He fell against the side of the wall.

"My turn" she said, grabbing the soap. She covered her hands in it and rubbed them together. She started at his ankles and went all the way up to his thighs, then stopped and leaned over to get his neck, which of course exposed her to his full view. She moved to his chest and stomach, dragging her fingers through every crease of his abs. He moaned and she smirked in satisfaction. She flipped him over and massaged the whole of his back and shoulders. She finished and he turned back over, with a very relaxed look on his face. She drug her hand down to the juncture of his legs before he stopped her. " You know very well that if you do that, I won't be able to control my troublesome actions" he said in a serious tone. She nodded and washed her hands off. She turned around as he stood and he wrapped a red robe around himself and then lifted her out with ease. He grabbed the green robe and tied it around her.

The next morning, the Hokage came to speak with the two alone. " Shikamaru, I want you to help her walk again, so this is a list of exercises that you are to perform throughout the course of the day" she said, handing him a list. " Will she let anyone else near her?" asked the blonde. "Me, and she let Kakashi lean over to her the other day" he reported. "Kakashi? I'm surprised, given his reputation" gasped the Sannin. " Well, it was to help him defeat me in Go" sighed Shikamaru."I see, your father is going to come visit you at eleven, and have lunch here, so I suggest seeing if she will let Shikaku near" she ordered. "Very well" he agreed.

The elder Nara arrived right on schedule. When the knock came for lunch, his son asked if he could bring the tray to Temari. He nodded and walked toward her bed slowly. She eyed 

him as he was coming toward her. He looked nervous for some reason. He slowly reached the tray out and set it on her lap. She didn't move at all, she was sure that he wouldn't hurt her. Shikaku relaxed, glad she hadn't jerked away. She looked so sweet lying there, and he wondered how bad she could be, Shikamaru had said that she was scarier than Yoshino, and looking at the kunochi right now, she sure didn't look like it. Then he remembered that all her old senseis had praised her for being good. His wife had fooled them all, the first time he was late for a date, by one minute, she had hit him right in the gut with a lead frying pan. He shuddered and wondered how she could be worse.

"Shikamaru over there says that you are scarier than my wife" he told the young blonde. "Did he now, Shikaku-san?" she replied with a Cheshire grin. Shikamaru froze. "Get over here crybaby" she commanded. He carried the trays for himself and his father over to her bed and was just about to set his down, when a tanned fist slammed it right in his face. He was thrown backward right into the wall. When the tray fell, his hair was a mess with rice, and soup was soaking through his pants. The cause of the action, his dad let out an enormous laugh. "Troublesome woman that hot soup got in my eye" said the injured Nara, blinking his eyes rapidly. "Serves you right for talking about me without my knowledge" she said smartly. "Uh, son, you got a little something in your hair" said Shikaku between laughs. _"And that was when she doesn't have use of her legs, man, she may really be worse than Yoshino"_ thought the elder Nara.

The Jounin went to change his pants. Meanwhile, his dad had set down beside the girl, and was talking with her. "So, what are your interests, Temari-san?" he questioned curiously. "Training, polishing my fan, training, going on missions, being ambassador for Suna, training, and for fun, I train, oh, and pick on lazy in there of course" she listed. "Sounds like you are pretty busy" he said, a little surprised. "Yes, it does keep me busy" she replied. "So what do you think of Shikamaru?"he inquired, curious as to how she would react. She put on a big grin and 

said " he is a lazy, good for nothing, troublesome crybaby". Shikaku almost burst out with laughter; Yoshino had said the exact same thing, using the famous Nara word as well. "Well, I'm glad you have at least an opinion on him" he said back. Using that word was her way of telling him, that she loved his son, and he knew it, somehow, he just knew. A smirk crept to the blondes face when the young genius emerged from the bathroom, still with rice in his hair. He saw that they had been talking and immediately said "Troublesome". "What have you people been talking about?" he said nonchalantly. "Oh, this and that, training, missions, you, hobbies, interests, things like that" she replied. Shikamaru went to nod, when his mind processed what she had just told him.

"Wait, what about me?" he inquired. "Why do you still have rice in your hair, Shikamaru-kun?" asked the kunochi innocently. "Troublesome woman, quit changing the subject" he sighed with annoyance. "What do you mean? I was just saying that I'm just going to have to work extra hard to get that out during _our_ bath tonight" she said innocently, emphasizing the word that was sure to get him in trouble. The third party whirled around to blanch at his son, who was blushing a deep red. He couldn't believe it. "Now, Shikamaru-kun, haven't been keeping secrets from Shikaku-san have we?" she asked with an evil grin. "No" was his weak reply. "That isn't good, maybe you two should go and have a father-son discussion now" she suggested innocently. "Troublesome" he muttered. "I think that is a good idea Shikamaru" his dad agreed, taking his son into the bathroom.

"What did she mean by that?" his dad asked in a hushed, yet firm tone. "She meant our bath" was the lazy genius's reply. "Obviously, but why are you with her in the bath, I thought she could do things on her own" he replied. "Well, she invited me in with her last night, and I hadn't had one in days" sighed the Jounin. "What exactly happened?" his dad asked suspiciously. "Nothing that troublesome" he roared back. "Are you sure?" he asked again. "Yes, she kissed me once, but that was it" he replied blushing. "So you are telling me, you were in a tub, naked with her and she was naked, and you did nothing more than kiss" said his dad, making sure he had heard right. "Yes dad" was his tired reply. "Well, you have more control than I did" chuckled his father. "Saving ourselves for marriage" was his reply, he even blushed a little. "That's great, but I doubt you will have to wait long" he said proudly.

"Troub- WAIT, WHAT DID YOU SAY!!" roared the cloud watcher, still in a hushed tone. "I told you that I was going to have your mother start wedding preparations" shrugged Shikaku. " You weren't joking!! How troublesome" gasped Shikamaru. "Well, actually, I didn't, or all of Konoha would know by now, but you really should propose soon" he said with a grin. "And your friends are starting to worry, Ino and Choji, and even Hinata and Neji have said something about it" he said. "Troublesome, what am I going to tell them?" he sighed. "Well, I would tell Choji the truth, he can keep a secret well, but no one else, I will tell him to come to this room" he said as he rose to leave. "See you dad" called his son as he walked back into the main room.

He saw that Temari had cleverly drifted off into sleep, just to annoy him. He walked over to the bed and lay down beside her. He was a little angry with her, but he wasn't for long. He gently pressed her sides. She amazingly came awake and elbowed him right in the gut. "Arghhhh" he groaned as the impact hit him. "Your back, aren't you, troublesome woman?" he questioned, holding his gut. She smiled and then licked his lips softly. "Choji is going to know" he said when she had turned around again. "Okay, but this better not get out to all of Konoha, or you and Choji-san both will lose your ability to have kids" she warned. He gulped.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Hello Readers!! I know that it has been an insanely long time since I have updated, but I had quite a busy two weeks, and have to babysit for the next week, so, I'm posting this chapter now. I don't really know yet how I want this story to end, but I will try to make it as good as I can.

If SOMEONE could tell me how to space these chapters out better, it would be greatly

Appreciated.

Anyway!! Enough of my endless chatter!! On with the story!

Shikamaru- But if your chatter is endless, how are we supposed to continue the story??

Me: Go hop in a tub………..- (sorry, bad joke)

Shikamaru: Troublesome Author, this story has already embarrassed me enough.

Temari: WHAT DO YOU THINK IT HAS DONE TO ME??

Me: Pleased you……….sticks tongue out

Shikamaru: smirk

Temari: Death Glare/ Blush

OKAY SORRY!! ONTO THE STORY!!

Choji didn't understand why his best friend would be in a hospital room. He hadn't been injured on a mission, yet he had been in there nearly a week now, or that is what Shikaku had told him. He pondered this as he munched on a bag of chips. He slowly walked up the hallway to room 678, where he had been told to go. He was going to knock on the door, when he heard a groan coming from the other side of the wood. He found the door unlocked and rushed in. His eyes took in the situation before him, and, he actually dropped the bag of chips.

His long time friend was laying beside Sabaku No Temari, THE scariest woman on the planet, in a bed. "Oi Choji" called his long time friend. The chubby ninja just gaped open mouthed. The genius took in what it must have looked like and immediately said "Nothing like that, come set over here and I will explain this troublesome matter" he said, motioning to the seat beside Temari's bed. Choji picked up his bag of chips and sat in the chair, still in shock. His friend took a seat on the bed, very close to the dangerous kunochi. The Akimichi expected the woman to knock him off the bed, and was shocked again when she allowed it.

"Let's go talk in the bathroom, Choji" suggested the Nara. The Akimichi rose and followed his friends summons.

Now, Chouji may be a bit pudgy, but he wasn't stupid. He had assumed his lazy friend had feelings for the Sand Princess, and he couldn't always hide them either. But Temari herself, being nice?? Almost loving?? That would be like him going on a diet, it is impossible, he concluded.

"So, what is going on here exactly?" questioned the Akimichi, not even prepared for what he was about to hear.

"Well, I am in love with Sabaku No Temari, the most troublesome woman on the planet" he replied, sighing not quite believing it himself.

"Shikamaru, for a genius, you sure are an idiot, you have been in love with her since….."

Shikamaru cut him off. "Yes, I know, since she saved my sorry backside, Dad has already been through that"

The red-headed fellow chuckled. "That was five years ago, and you have been escorting her all this time, did you never even notice?" gasped Choji. "Notice what?" the genius asked innocently.

"You have GOT to be kidding, ALL OF KONOHA AND PROBABLY SUNA KNOWS BY NOW!" he said, getting irritated.

"How? It isn't that obvious" he said, flushing, thinking about the entire town knowing.

"Not obvious??""Okay, I not be a genius, and neither is Lee, Sakura, Ino, Hinata, or Naruto, but we have all known that you love each other, even Tsunade, Kakashi, AND Jairaya caught on" he said quickly

Then added "You NEVER let her out of your sight when she is here, your hands always accidentally seem to brush when you are walking, you, the most LAZY ninja in all of Konoha, got up BEFORE sunrise just to see her off, when you are with her, you ignore everyone else, you walked right by ME the other day, and didn't even notice because you were arguing with HER, and to top it all off, when you look at her, do you know what look that reminds me of?"

"Extreme Annoyance?" said Shikamaru hopefully.

"It's the same look that your Father gives your mother" he finished, stuffing chips in his mouth.

"Hnnn Troublesome, I would have noticed"

"You would have, but you didn't think she could ever love you, being the Precious Desert Rose, but you know what?"

"No, but I'm sure you're going to tell me" he sighed, leaning back to listen and doze off.

"She has been in love with you, ever since you walked away from that fight, in the Chunnin Exams" he stated.

The genius's head hit the wall with a bang

"Is everything okay in there?" came her self-assured voice, with the slightest hint of worry.

"Yes, Temari-chan, everything is fine" replied the Nara, rubbing his newly formed bruise.

"Temari- CHAN? Since when Shikamaru?" laughed his friend.

"Are you kidding?" She hasn't loved me that long" denied the genius, shaking his bruised head.

"Have you not been listening? Ask her yourself, why do you think she was the one to save you?" he pointed out, munching heavily, he had been dying to say all this for years.

"I always assumed it was just chance, or that her type was better suited to Tayuya" he replied.

"No, I think she asked to be the one to go after you, I really do" he chuckled.

"Okay, I'll ask her about it later then, troublesome life" he said, laughing

"I'll leave then" stated the big Akimichi.

"Ahem………I was going to tell you what I have been doing all this week" he said, blushing at the thought.

"Sleeping?"joked Choji.

"No, looking after that troublesome woman's each and every need" he replied.

"So? All that it is feeding…entertaining, getting her drinks, and……bathing….." it took a few second for his mind to react to what it had just said. It was his turn to hit the wall.

"If I keep hearing things banging around in there, I am going to assume you are both making out and so on in there" called a female voice with hint of teasing.

"Now, Temari-chan, no getting jealous" called the Nara, very pleased he wasn't on the other side of the door.

The other side was silent; he would really pay for that one later.

"So tell me, the bathing thing, how much sedative did you have to give her to let you do that?" asked a curious red-head, thinking it surely had to be at least a gallon.

"None" replied Shikamaru.

"So, how was it, is she as pretty as she was in your dreams?" asked Choji, partly joking, partly not.

"Dreams?"said Shikamaru innocently.

"I'm not dumb Shikamaru"

"Ugh……Troublesome, perfect time for you to choose to be blunt for once in your life, she was better than my dreams….." he said, flushing once more.

"Okay well then, how many times did she hit you" he asked, surely at least a dozen.

"That is what scares me, she has been letting me carry her, wash her, feed her, and with the exception of the tray yesterday, she hasn't hit me once" he replied.

"You are kidding, she actually LET a living creature touch her without blasting its head off, and that intimately no less" the red head said, immediately amazed.

"Um yes, and I had a bath with her too……….troublesome kunochi" he also told his friend, glad to finally be talking about it with someone other than his Dad.

"I bet that was fun" he said laughing.

"Um yea, troublesome" he said.

"So, what are you going to do when she gets out of here?" he said, suddenly turning serious.

"My troublesome parents want me to propose to her, but…….."the Nara's voice trailed off.

"But what Shikamaru?" he asked concerned.

"I don't want to keep her from Suna, or her brothers, or her pride" he said sighing.

"Talk to her about it" suggested Choji.

"I did, she said it wouldn't be a big deal, that she would just travel back and forth, but I don't want her doing that for the rest of her life, and it would be pointless to have a wife who lives in Suna" he said, he had been thinking about it.

"That is quite the problem, but surely your mined can figure it out" the Akimichi said, reassuringly.

"Yea"he said, getting lost in thought.

"Well, I know this is top secret, but Ino is worried sick about you" he said.

"Well, I am sorry about that, but I am needed here, only for a few more days" he said.

"I'll leave then, Ino, Sakura, Lee and I are going to the BBQ place, and I'm starving" he said, getting up.

"Arigatou, Chouji, I'll see you later" he said lightly.

The Akimichi made his departure.

"What was that all about, you guys were in there for nearly an hour" she roared impatiently.

"Miss me troublesome woman?" he asked, smirking, he was getting his playful banter in for the day, and would pay for it.

"NO, but they sit lunch outside 15 minutes ago, and its getting cold" she said, turning her stubborn head around and laying with her back facing him, hiding her blush.

"Of course…..troublesome" he said opening the door and picking up the soup bowls.

He dropped the entire tray at who was standing before him.

Okay, BOOOORIIINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG chapter, I tried to make it as good as I could, so I hope you enjoyed it……..please review!! And I need to know how to make the spaces work better…………….so……….HELP!!

"


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks for the reviews!!1

Shikamaru's shadow, almost as if without command, enclosed the visitors neck with its shadowy hands and started the strangulation process.

"Who's at the door Shikamaru-kun?" asked the hospitalized Suna Princess.

When the Shadow User didn't answer, Temari knew something was up.

She saw Shikamaru's shadow and screamed.

"SHIKAMARU, STOP, I ORDER YOU!!" came the Hokage's voice, as she came running down the hall.

Shikamaru, froze, his shadow uncurling from the figure's neck, but still holding him still

The brown-haired Jounin coughed, and the dog at his side growled viciously.

"Hokage-sama, why isn't he arrested" asked Shikamaru, shaking out of anger.

"If you'll let him in the room, we can discuss this like adults" the Sannin said calmly.

"I cannot allow him in this room, Hokage-sama"he said, in a very irate tone.

"Shikamaru, don't make me use my strength to break that shadow, do you REALLY think he will try something while I'm here?" she said, using logic to convince the genius.

"Very Well, Hokage-sama" the Nara said, releasing his shadow and walking back toward Temari's bed.

Temari, who had been looking out of the window, turned to ask the Genius who it was.

She saw the brown hair and her face turned expressionless. Temari started shaking, and Shikamaru got to her, and held her, placing himself inbetween the dog-nin and his Temari.

"Did-Did I make THE Suna Kunochi like that?" asked Kiba, his voice wavering a bit.

"What do you MEAN DID YOU of COURSE YOU DID" yelled the Nara, not caring who heard.

"Shikamaru, quiet" ordered the Hokage, leaning against the bathroom door.

Temari calmed and lifted her head back against the headboard, she picked a glass near her table and lunged it at the Inuzuka. It caught him off guard, and he yelped when it hit his abdomen.

"I don't even know what I did" he yelped again, whimpering at the cuts he now had on his stomach.

"You're lucky I missed" growled the Princess.

Kiba gulped. "um M-missed?"

"Yea, I hit a bit too high" and her eyes turned to razors, boaring through his skull.

"With all due respect, Temari-san, I have to request that you let him speak" suggested the Hokage.

"Let him" snapped Temari again, leaning against the headboard, with Shikamaru at her side.

"Um well… I don't remember anything, the Hokage won't even tell me what I did, but it must have been bad to have scared you, Temari" and he sighed sitting in the chair.

"You attempted to RAPE me" cried Temari, getting angrier, especially since he didn't remember.

"Hokage-s-sama I-I didn't do that did i?" he looked pleadingly at the blonde. She solemly nodded her head.

"Your chakra was all over her, as well as your scent. The claw marks on her shoulders, stomach, and thighs, also match those of the Inuzuka clan" reported the Hokage.

"Kami I didn't know I did anything like that" and he put his head in his paws.

Temari whimpered again, seeing the claws.

"well TALK Inuzuka" said Shikamaru, impatient for once in his life.

"Im so sorry Temari, you see, I've uh………liked you for awhile now, and Shikamaru wasn't making a move, so I thought I might try and catch you before you headed back to Sun" blushed the dog nin.

"And catch me you did" muttered the kunochi bitterly.

"Not, not like that, I didn't ever want to do that with you unless you were willing, its both a disrespect to you, and a shameful mark of a shinobi" said Kiba, looking her in the eyes.

"Then why did you?" she asked, gritting her teeth.

"That's just it, I don't REMEMBER doing ANYTHING of the sort, the last thing I remember is offering to walk you home, it was dark and I was worried" said the Inuzuka, pleadingly.

"He's lying Hokage-sama" said Shikamaru.

"I'm afraid not, Shikamaru, we searched his memory, neither his conscious, or subconscious remembers doing anything of the sort, the part of that night is blocked off because it belongs to another person's memory" she said sadly.

"How can that be possible, the person would have to be inside his hea—" and the genius stopped talking.

"Im sorry Shikamaru, there is only one clan that could do that easily, the Yamanaka's" Tsunade stated.

"Temari-chan, I'll be right back" said the Nara, and he hopped out the window.

She just stared after him.

"Um……Temari I really am sorry, I would never hurt you intentionally, I really like you" cried Kiba.

She didn't know how to react or what to do, he didn't even do it purposefully , she had hated him all this time, and now she couldn't.

"Thank you Kiba, but this incident has brought Shikamaru and I together" she stated, as she blushed.

"Well, at least one good thing came of this, I will stay away from you now if you like" he said as he hung his head sadly.

"Don't be stupid, I just hope you find someone to like you too" she said happily. "Now, Hokage –sama, you said that only the Yamanaka's are able to do that?" continued Temari.

"Yes, but our best strategists cannot figure out a motive" she sighed.

"That's because none of them are women" the Suna kunochi laughed.

"I had what she considers her man, wanting to be with me, and she got jealous, which is a powerful tool, now Hokage-sama, would you please check my leg muscles" asked Temari.

"Of course, they should be ready to fully heal, and you can get out of here tomorrow" smiled Tsunade.

"Kiba, if you could please leave" requested the older blonde.

"No, he can stay, but no peeking" said the Wind prenicess seriously.

"Of course not" said Kiba, and he turned to pat Akamaru on the head, and talk to him in Inuzuka.

Meanwhile, Shikamaru was currently bounding through the streets of Konoha, looking for one of his best friends since childhood. She hadn't been at the flower shop, the clothes store, or the BBQ place. He hopped on top of the Ramen stand, and heard Ino, Sakura, Rock Lee, Naruto, Hinata, and Chouji talking below.

He hopped down in front of the stand, making everyone jump.

"SHIKAMARU!!" they all said in surprise, and Ino came to give him a hug.

"Get off me, Yamanaka" he said, his voice laced with malice.

His tone scared her, and she backed off toward the others.

"Whats wrong Shikamaru-san?" asked Rock Lee. "Where have you been?" questioned Choji.

"I have been in the hospital with a very dear friend of mine, who was almost raped a week ago" he answered, his voice riddled with anger.

"We thought you were escorting Temari back to Suna" said Naruto, slurping ramen.

"She was the one the rape was attempted on, but I got there in time to stop it, and have been at her side ever since" he said, not taking his eyes off Ino.

Ino's eyes went cold.

"Who tried to-to do that to T-Temari –san?" asked Hinata, turning around on her stool.

"Kiba" sighed the Nara.

"HE DID?? IS HE LOCKED UP??" questioned Naruto.

"No, because he didn't do it" said Shikamaru, his eyes growing dark.

"but you just said--"

"He did do it, but he didn't WANT to, he was FORCED to, and he doesn't even remember it" he said quietly, cutting Sakura off.

"But how?" asked Lee.

"Mind control, there is only ONE clan in Konoha, most likely in the WORLD that has the ability to do that, and one of their members is in this group right now. Growled the Nara.

All eyes turned to look at Ino, who had a mix of sadness and anger on her face.

"Ino, how could you? To TEMARI-san, you could've caused a WAR with Suna" gasped Chouji.

"That's so UNyouthful" said Lee, looking solemn.

"Ino that was MEAN" said Hinata, not stuttering for once.

"I guess you really ARE a pig, Ino" said Sakura.

" Its easy, she did what she's been doing for years, getting what she wanted" yelled Shikamaru.

"You should've realized that if you did this to Temari, you'd never have me anyway Yamanaka" he continued.

"I would've followed Temari forever, and you know that, you can't do anything to change that" he said, smiling.

Ino just looked down.

"Why can't you love me too, Shikamaru?" she asked, pleadingly.

"Because he loves me" came Temari's voice, as she walked up to the stand.

"and not selfish, whiny, despicable, bratty, dumb, too skinny, PIGS" she said, striding up to the stand, a little shakily.

"Temari-chan, you should be in bed, your legs aren't ready yet" instructed the Nara, his voice softening.

"I have to thank you, Ino, without your little act, Shikamaru wouldn't have had to take care of my every need, like feeding me, sleeping next to me, guarding me, and" she leaned forward "bathing me". And she laughed.

Ino raised her fist. "oh, you want to fight do you? Sure you can outside Kiba?" taunted the Suna Princess.

Shikamaru picked up Temari, and held her close, he didn't want her legs to give out.

Ino yelled in rage and lunged toward the couple.

Instead, she hit the big stomach of her life long friend Choji, and rebounded into her life long rival, Sakura's, grip.

"I'm taking you to Tsunade-sempi" said Sakura, grinning and walked away, dragging the struggling blonde with her.

"Im so glad your alright Temari-san!!" said Lee, giving his nice guy pose.

"y-yes me as well T-Temari-san" agreed Hinata.

"BELIEVE IT!!" yelled Naruto happily.

Shikamaru looked down at the girl in his arms and smiled.

"Ready to go back to the hospital?" he asked.

"Yes" she replied, saying goodbye to those at the ramen stand.

"About bathtime, isn't it?" whispered the genius as he carried her along the rooftops.

"I believe so, Shikamaru-kun" she said back, and she kissed him then, and he managed to get her back inside the room without running into anything.


	9. Your Thoughts

Attention Readers!!

Thank you so Much for your support!

I want to know if you want another chapter to this story

OR

I will take request for any story, except for those under the dislike category on my profile

Please request in a review, and if I don't receive any requests, I'll have a new story out for October-November.

Thanks Again!! So Glad you enjoyed this story!!

Lunar


	10. Attention!

ATTENTION READERS!!!!!

I deeply apologize for the prolonged wait. Many family troubles have come up, and I haven't been able to write. Rest assured, I will provide you guys with new and hopefully good stories, and post them as soon as I can, I am staying at a place with no internet and will soon be able to move back home. Deepest regrets, and have a HAPPY TURKEY DAY!!!!!!!! And if it is so wished, which it appears to be, I will continue this story as well. Requests are also open for pairings you want me to write about. I also may have a Multi-book story coming up. ( This means that Book 1 will be several chapters, then followed by Book 2 and MAYBE Book 3) I have been chipping away at this idea for months, and will hopefully have the beginning out in January…..I kinda started at the end………..oops…..anyway thanks so much!!!!^-^


End file.
